To Be Headmistress
by fire and napalm
Summary: The end of the war was wonderful and changing, but Ginny had made a friend in the year before it happened, and the ending brought a painful, unexpected loss seemingly unrelated to the challenge. Without Harry, will Ginny find the comfort she desires?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Summary recently altered; Considering a title change. To keep straight, this story is HBPcompliant, and (obviously) not DH_

**To Be Headmistress**

Chapter One

Ginny sat on the top of the Astronomy tower, dangling her feet over the edge and just thinking. Her life had changed a lot in the last few years, and most of it was centred around the sprawling castle beneath her.

She sighed, and rested her elbows on her knees, lacing her hands in front of her as she stared over the stars. The bright lights in the dark expanse made her sigh as he first thought went to similar dark eyes with a bright sparkle hidden in their depths. The thought made her chest constrict; she hadn't thought of _him_ since the end of last year.

Annoyed at her infatuation, she rolled her legs over and dropped back onto the tower, stalking to the door to go downstairs and pulling it quietly open. It was well past curfew, but no one could give her detention; she was a prefect, and had been given 'special' permission by the headmistress. Of course, McGonagall was only deputy Headmistress acting in place of the actual headmistress but the number of people who knew that was about three – and one of them wasn't even real.

Ginny cursed under her breath at her traitorous thoughts that kept moving back to such a pointless topic. Shaking her head, Ginny stormed down the empty halls, inexorably making her way to Gryffindor tower. The fat lady wasn't in, but the portrait hole swung open for her anyways, and she stalked inside and up the girl's stairs to throw herself on her bed. She'd been torturing herself with such thoughts for over a year now, and it was driving her insane. However, her dreams weren't as constricted as her thoughts, and she found herself dreaming.

_The end of fifth year had left Ginny frustrated. Harry had broken up with her, and although she could see the reason behind it, she wasn't very happy about it. She missed him. She was also wandering after curfew, not thinking of the consequences of being caught as her thoughts roiled inside her mind. _

_She glanced up, startled, when she saw movement ahead of her. She walked over, and stared in surprise. An older student was in the entrance hall, and was dancing quite avidly to music she couldn't hear. She stared in surprise, wondering at who he could be. She was slightly disturbed by his tall, thin appearance with chin-length, straight black hair, but his outfit was nothing like she had seen. It was a dark, flowing long-sleeved shirt that shimmered in the light, over dark, rough pants tucked into boots that covered his ankles. A long cloak was slung over his shoulders, exaggerating his movements. He turned, and his dark eyes bore into hers. She was shocked when he smiled brightly at her._

_"Good evening." He greeted. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Weasley, correct?"_

_Ginny could only nod dumbly. He chuckled then, a warm sound that was only slightly ominous, and then he stopped moving and bowed formally to her, extending his hand. _

_"May I have this dance?"_

Ginny woke then, and cursed herself. The dance. It had started all of this. She had accepted that evening, and the young man had danced with her for a long time, the music coming to her ears the moment she took his hand. It had been absolutely enthralling. She'd felt much better about herself after that evening and she'd been comforted about Harry leaving her, new warmth slowly uncurling in his stead. But it hadn't lasted, and her disappointment in herself when the dawn arrived, and his skin had turned translucent, and she'd finally noticed the ethereal quality to his clothes had left a gaping whole in her chest. School had let out the next day, and she had been withdrawn and reclusive, disappointed in herself for falling for a phantom.

The next year had started, and she'd pushed aside her sadness over the break. Harry, Ron, and Hermione did not return to school, instead pressing on in their search for Voldemort's horcruxes. Ginny had received special permission from Minerva to be an 'enforcer' of sorts among her schoolmates, to keep the peace and protect the others. However, when she'd been patrolling the school halls one evening, someone had approached her from behind, and she'd startled when she'd turned and found the boy she'd danced with the last school year.

Frustrated, Ginny lay back on her bed and revisited the conversation.

_"Oh, gosh. I can't believe – what are you?" It was a legitimate question. He was very solid, and his clothes were surprisingly colourful, despite their dark nature. And his eyes …_

_He'd ducked his head, a surprisingly human gesture, and he'd motioned for her to kept walking, him keeping pace beside her. His walk was normal as well, but she couldn't' erase her memory of how fragile he had appeared in the light of dawn. She almost thought he couldn't speak for a moment, before he'd begun. _

_"I'm an apparition, I think. Mirage, hologram, magical construct …" He'd shrugged, and Ginny had been enchanted once more by his voice. "That would require me explaining a bit more than I'd like."_

_Ginny grew furious, turned and slapped him as hard as she could. Her hand connected – she felt that clearly – and he was forced to turn his head, stepping back as though off balance. But as she finished the motion, her hand didn't sting and no extra colour bloomed on his face. He'd looked at her then, with a faint disappointment in his eyes that left her feeling kind of empty. She persisted, though, and glared._

_"I think it's a little unfair to take me for a dance as though you know me perfectly well and then to come upon me again and not say anything. I think I deserve to know that much."_

_He gave a sheepish grin, and stepped back, bowing deeply. "Then I'll say that it's an outright pleasure to meet you, Ms. Weasley. I am Salazar Slytherin." He straightened, and grinned at her dumbfounded expression. She was left staring for a few moments, before he broke the moment and shrugged. "Or a piece of him anyways. There's a story behind it."_

_Ginny swallowed and inclined her head. Salazar smiled brightly and gestured to a small alcove nearby with short benches beneath a window. Ginny had never noticed it before, but she followed him there willingly and sat at his encouragement. He flopped himself down surprisingly carelessly, and then ran his fingers through his hair. Ginny blushed when she realised just how carefully she was watching him._

_"Well, when the founders settled the castle and organized the school they made promises to each other and the institution to remain solid and steadfast to one another, and they swore a wizard's oath, in blood, to that effect. Now, there are severe consequences to breaking a blood oath, and when Salazar left the school when his ideals changed, he lost his magic and a piece of his soul. Later on, as time went by, the magic and the soul grafted together, and became aware. More time passed, and I began to be able to use the magic I had within the confines of the school, and slowly I learned to manifest myself. Only recently have I grown interested in the politics of the school, and, well, you seemed as good a person as any to talk to. It does grow a little boring staring at wards all day, you know. And you've been into the Chamber, which is an added bonus." _

_Ginny stared at him, dumbfounded and he gave her a small smile in return. Finally, she shook her head and tentatively asked a question._

_"Are you … anything like a horcrux?"_

_His expression darkened dangerously, and she felt scared to her bones at how dangerous he could look. "No, I'm not a horcrux. There's a lot of difference, one of the biggest being … well, I wasn't … It's complicated. I am bound to the school, yes, and I am a piece of his soul, but the … the function of removal was different. Less violent, more … pure, you could say." He paused, and ran his fingers through his hair once more, his anger dissolving into frustration. "A big difference is that I have the entirety of his magic bound to me. A horcrux is just a soul, and it's horribly dark magic. Horrid magic. I think the biggest difference is that I was removed by a clean cut. Normally a horcrux removed by dark magic will begin to 'fracture' leaving the soul insane. I am completely whole, albeit incomplete. The soul remaining with Salazar was what ended up fracturing. I was almost _preserved_ in his stead, I suppose. It's the nature of the oath, I suppose. I don't know everything of it." He turned a rueful smile to her, one that faltered slightly at her disturbed expression. She felt torn as his eyes saddened. "I am not a horcrux, Ginny. And I will never harm you, I swear." _

Ginny still found that confusing.

However, Salazar had disappeared shortly thereafter, seeming to not be able to remain long after dawn, and she had idly returned to her dorm, apologizing for her lateness and slipping into bed for a few moments rest before she regretfully moved into her day.

It was two days later that she had any hint of Salazar's renewed presence; she woke in the morning to find the girl's dorm room crawling with colourful circles of paper-like consistency that refused to move from the walls. They seemed to be of a piece with the castle; no spell could make them move; only change their colour. It was distracting, but then they'd left and found that the _entire castle_ had suffered the effects save for the Potions, Transfiguration, Defence, and Charms classrooms.

The castle was back to normal the next day, but then, a week later, there was a layer of three inches of water on _every_ surface – including the walls and ceilings - save the stairs, and again, the four main classrooms. No shoes were wet, not even dropped papers got damp, although they did float on the surface. The teachers could not figure out who was pulling such stunts and they had questioned every student they could think of. Ginny wasn't even thinking of Salazar; she was torn between being concerned that someone had the ability to affect the whole castle, and being amused at the type of pranks being pulled. Then again, the prank was gone by the next day. However, this time it was immediately followed by _grass_ growing on every surface, and the day after, a layer of cool fire on every surface. The day after that seemed calm, up until everyone was in the great hall, or nearby. Then, a huge gust of wind ripped through the school, and fog rose two feet thick on the ground through every hallway, save those sacred rooms of Charms, Defence, Transfiguration, and Potions, though the stairs were once again spared.

Finally, the Monday after that everyone woke to floating bubbles. Bubbles were floating through the air in the entire castle and bounced off people as they walked, glittering colourfully. They didn't pop, and it was the funniest prank so far. However, that evening at dinner, several bubbles high in the air over the Great Hall converged and popped. In their stead stood a young man, about seventeen, with a dark flowing shirt, dark rough pants, and short boots beneath a heavy cloak. Long black hair framed his face, and his dark eyes glittered with mirth.

"Good evening, fine people. Are you entertained yet?" Several jaws dropped, and surprised silence reigned. "I hope you are; I've been having quite the fun here. Hope you don't mind. Have a good meal, then."

He disappeared once more, but Ginny couldn't think. She'd been too shocked and surprised that he was behind all the tricks, but now that she thought about it, it made sense. To affect the entirety of the castle on a level that it could not be countered would require an intimate connection to the very fabric of the castle. It was impressive, and slightly intimidating. She'd run into him once more a few weeks later.

_Ginny had been patrolling the halls again, but this time it was nearly midday. Most of the school was out on a Hogsmeade trip, and she was in the lower reaches of the dungeons when someone had lightly tripped her, causing her to stumble. She'd turned, intending to give the student a piece of her mind when she'd found herself face to face with Salazar Slytherin's smiling eyes. He was always so damn _cheerful

"_Good day, my Gin-gin." _

_She was sorely tempted to try slapping him again for that, but she instead crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. His grin merely grew more insufferable. _

"_Now is that anyway to treat a reliable friend? I've tried to be ever so helpful to you before." He stopped abruptly, his smile fading, and Ginny pounced. She'd been in a bad mood that day, and he had shown up at a bit of a bad time._

"_When have you helped me out? I've never even seen you before that … dance." She finished awkwardly, mildly embarrassed by that. She was pleased to see Salazar clear his throat and look away, apparently as uncomfortable as she was, though she doubted for the same reason. "I'm waiting, you know."_

_He looked back at her with a strained smile. "Really, you do like pinning people down, don't you?" She nodded curtly, and began tapping her foot. He laughed. "Alright already; I get it. You remember your first year." _

_Her gaze told him just how good of an opening that was and he cleared his throat._

"_You were in some trouble, then. I helped with … several issues you probably never noticed. The basilisk, for one. I had only minimal control over where it went, but with a faint understanding of it's power, I kept it to targets I could only hope would be able to mitigate the effects. I also tended to try and confine your movements while you were being controlled. It didn't work very well; Hogwarts is huge, and you had a very keen eye for these things under even normal circumstances, but I had some power I could use." He hesitated, and seemed to swallow a word. Ginny stepped forward, and glared at him again. He wouldn't meet her eyes, but he continued in a slightly smaller voice. "I also contained Lockhart, and spelled him to keep him from trying to go after some of his students, which happened to include you most of all. He never touched you, but he really tried hard. That was … partly why my interference with the basilisk was limited; I was busy controlling that idiot to keep him from my students." He finished in a voice tight with anger._

_Ginny swallowed hard, and stepped back, pale. Salazar calmed, and hesitantly touched her shoulder as she found herself nodding faintly. Silence reigned, and Ginny just stood there, shocked, but grateful in ways beyond words._

It had been startling to learn he had protected her, but then he had disappeared once more, and she had continued on her patrols with a preoccupied air.

She grew worried as he didn't show up again for weeks once more, but she was pleasantly surprised when on Halloween he pranked the school once more. Cobwebs appeared through the halls, and a persistent gloom that somehow managed to not affect visibility pervaded the halls, but once again he could not affect the staircases or those four main classrooms. On the evening feast, he seemed to have a grand time blowing open the doors to the Great Hall, startling most evening, bowing and disappearing once more. However, his disappearance was coupled with a loud bang, and dark mist filtered across the floor from where he'd been. Ginny had started the clapping, and soon everyone in the Great Hall was following suit.

Ginny was detained afterwards to ask what she knew of the phantom. She had lied, and said she didn't know. It was just a very good display, and she'd felt it deserved recognition. All the time she'd spent with the twins had paid off, then, and they'd believed her.


	2. Chapter 2

To Be Headmistress

Chapter Two

Ginny knew her mood was disturbing everyone as she stalked through the halls. It was a drastic difference from her pleasant cheer of last year, but this really was bugging her. It was the end of her seventh year, a few weeks after her contemplations on the Astronomy tower, and she was really growing annoyed with herself. She'd manage to forget that infuriating phantom for a most of the year, but now, as it came time for her to leave school, she was growing irritated, and everyone was noticing it. It was times like these she almost regretted the end of the war. All because of what it had caused.

She stood and stalked from lunch, making her way quickly to the library in order to find a secluded corner in which to hide from everyone simply because she couldn't hide from herself. She scowled at the shelves, and then laughed bitterly. The history section, with the bright new book on the '_Final Fall of the Dark Lord'_

Even in their texts, they couldn't name him properly.

Ginny pulled it down and flipped it open to quickly find the description of the last battle. She found it, and glanced over it in disdain.

_The final battle of the second war was fought on December 18 of 1996. The Dark Lord launched an attack on the Ministry of Magic, and seemed assured victory until the arrival of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, and his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. With them came members of the vigilante group, the Order of the Phoenix. The extra support enlivened the aurors, and they fought back with fervour as Harry Potter engaged the Dark Lord in battle._

_In the meantime, a mirror attack was launched at Hogwarts, kept at bay by the headmistress engaging little-known defences imbedded in the school's wards. The students were locked inside, and all contact was lost between Hogwarts and the outside world. The school did not come out of its defences until Potter finally killed the Dark Lord once and for all, and all those who bore the Dark Mark collapsed in agony. _

Ginny snorted. The description was so _dry_. True, that was only the heading for a far more in depth description, but what disgusted her most (besides the reference to Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived) was the lack of information on the defence of Hogwarts. She remembered that; she'd lived through it, but more than that, she'd played a larger part in it than she would have liked.

Sitting back in her chair, she leaned it against the wall, and put her feet on the table, kicking the offending book off as she drifted willingly into her memories.

_Dec 18, 1996._ _Hogwarts Great Hall, Lunch._

The news came on the back of several owls, as parents contacted children in panic, and McGonagall paled as she received the summons from Harry. She stood and quickly commanded everyone's attention.

"Everyone please remain calm, and seated. The Ministry of Magic has been attacked by Death Eaters. It is requested that we lock ourselves in the school. I am summoning all children outside within the castle, and no one will be allowed to leave until it is deemed safe. Do not panic."

Ginny sat back hard and tried to calm her breathing. All the children had been kept at Hogwarts for their safety that year, as Voldemort's attacks grew more fervent. Indeed, several families had been moved into the school as well, but not very many. Ginny was more stopped in fear for her family. All of them would be joining the fight; Ron would likely end up in the thick of it with Harry, as Harry would have been the one to send the note to McGonagall.

The children outside slowly trickled in, and the Great Hall began to fill to normal capacity, as children in other sections of the school began to move towards the Great Hall to find out what the concern was, or to verify the notes some children had received.

Almost half the school was in the Great Hall, and McGonagall had shut and locked the outer doors, when a horrible explosion rent the air. Ginny straightened with horror and began to move towards the doors, along with most of the older students. She was as shocked as the rest of them when the door to the Great Hall was rent open, and within the frame stood a grinning, cloaked but not hooded Lucius Malfoy. Beside him, stood Bellatrix Lestrange, and behind them were ranks of Death Eaters, some moving along the halls to invade the rest of the school. Ginny was frozen in terror, along with the rest of the Hall. This wasn't supposed to happen!

They were saved by the appearance of the school phantom, Salazar. He appeared in front of the door and slammed his hand forward. Lucius' eyes widened as he was thrown back into the hall; Bellatrix screamed. Salazar placed his hands on one side of the door frame and the door reconstituted itself and stood once more. Salazar put his back to it and screamed at McGonagall.

"_Activate the school's defences, woman_! You're Headmistress; we're not going to be safe if you _don't bloody act_!"

McGonagall was frozen, and didn't even react to his words. Ginny looked up at her, and was shocked to see her white with fright, seemingly unaware of the danger roiling within her school. Ginny felt cold despair curl inside her belly, and she determinedly pushed her way to where Salazar was clearly straining to hold the door. His lips were pressed tightly together, and although there were no physical signs of strain, he was clearly inhuman with his translucent skin, and the wispy constitution of his clothes. Once she was standing in front of him, Ginny met his eyes with determination.

"Could I do anything to help?"

Salazar met her eyes, and she could almost feel them burning into her mind. Finally, he nodded and she suddenly felt a strange influx of power before she could _feel_ his voice inside her mind.

'_Activate the school's defences: first command, order all students into rooms. Only those who belong in the school will hear you.'_

"All students are to move into a secure room; the halls will soon be ordered into defensive structure, and will no longer be safe. The school has been breached; repeat, the school has been breached."

Ginny could barely hear herself for the wealth of information she could feel flying through her mind. She could tell, however, that her voice had taken on a slightly echoing quality, and the students around her were watching her carefully. She couldn't see the absolutely dumbfounded expression McGonagall was wearing.

Ginny repeated herself twice, as she ordered her mind around the actions she would have to take afterwards, and once the wards told her all children were out of the halls, she spoke and the doors locked, before she gave the first retaliation.

"All unauthorised persons will leave the grounds immediately, or they will be removed. Repeat, all _invaders_ will leave, or be removed. You have a minute to begin peaceful retreat."

The door shook, and Ginny scowled. Her eyes were no longer seeing what was in front of her; they were focused on the projection of the wards now resting behind her eyes, overtaking her entire vision. She could see where all people were, like an instant glance at the entirety of the Marauders map, except in even more fine detail, and with knowledge of who was a registered student and who was not cleared with the wards. The second time the door shook; she vaguely glimpsed Salazar's face. It was strained, and he was clearly concentrating hard. It took a moment, and she took a moment to return to her own senses. Salazar was apparently both focused, and in pain; she was now sitting, and there was a cluster of students whispering around her, all of them concerned and awed. Beside her were also Professor Flitwick, and McGonagall, both of them looking confused, but also concerned. However, before she could focus on them, she was dragged back to the wards, as her mind registered an imminent breach.

"All invaders will be removed now." She growled, angry that someone was attacking her castle. A flare glimmered down the wards, and rather abruptly the strain on Salazar's face eased, and she felt all unauthorised persons removed to the brink of the wards; she could feel just outside the perimeters. With them now gone, she smiled faintly. "Activate complete lockdown." Her voice changed, then, as she continued, returning to the echoing quality she knew meant her voice was being broadcasted to the entire castle. "All doors are now locked until the school is safe once more. No student should try and open a door. All students should move to the middle of the rooms they occupy, and cluster together if you are with others. The school is in active defence mode; any other actions are inadvisable. Students outside of their dormitories are to leave the rooms they are in through the appearing archways, and leave through them quickly into whatever commons they lead to. Go now."

A faint strain pressed on her, as the students took the portals, but the students were panicked enough to listen and the portals closed quickly. She glanced around and Salazar was giving her an exasperated look; that had been a bit of a luxury he had advised against, but she had wanted to do so as soon as she learned she could. He quickly acquiesced, though; protecting only five parts of the castle from harm was several times easier than multiple rooms. But in the meantime, there had been several outer breaches, and Ginny felt the wards overtake her sight once more, drawing her to the forest, where the largest group was pressing in.

'_The creatures of the forest answer your call; broadcast and announce the breach.'_

"Can you instruct the snakes to ignore Voldemort?" Ginny asked. She was surprised her voice sounded normal as she addressed him directly. She was surprised when she _felt_ him blink, along with his surprise.

'_I … could. I will, yes. Announce the breach.' _

Ginny stifled a giggle at his quick return to ordering her around after his rather discomforted response to her direct question, and shifted her attention to the school once more. "Beings of the forest, I will tell you of a present breach in your realm. All students are secured in the castle; any people in the forest are unwelcome. Please do as you can to remove them." She then followed Salazar's directions, and charged the wards in the ground beneath the trees. Then, she settled to watch a moment.

The group of Death Eaters was fairly large, and they were moving very carefully. However, after she finished 'charging' the trees, the ground beneath them suddenly arched, and the very plants they walked by betrayed them. Vines snagged ankles, wrists, wands, or throats. At least one snaked down from above, and tied itself around the man's throat, hauling him back into the trees to dangle him above the others. One was dragged to the ground, and pressed into the suffocating earth beneath the others feet. The remnants of the group attacked the forest with fire, and their leader encouraged them forward, into a sudden barrage of arrows from an infuriated tribe of centaurs unaffected by the rebellious vegetation. Any who broke off on their own were soon trapped by less welcome creatures: Acromantula.

Ginny then overheard Salazar slipping his own magic among the wards, and leaning down to speak to the snakes, who then slipped off along the borders to keep an eyes out for the invaders, and any small creatures who would appear animal, but who were distinctly not.

The battle was much along those lines. With the forest activated, the merpeople and the squid had heard the announcement as well and were defending against any trying to cross the lake while birds and thestrals were scanning the skies. Ginny had to deal with several other attempts against the edges, but none got very far now that the wards were on alert. She turned back two attempts to port key inside, with Salazar easing her unease that they may have been people trying for safety. However, she easily agreed that they could not risk it.

Difficulty arose, however, when she opened her eyes once more and found Salazar fading from his position against the door.

"Salazar!" She gasped. She ignored the startled words of those around her, and almost tried to move, but her limbs felt sluggish. "Salazar, are you okay?"

'_I'm fine, Ginny. Just, watch the wards, okay?'_

His voice was still strong in her mind, so she relaxed some, and suddenly felt herself swamped by the wards. She leaned back, and the hard stool she had been on changed into a warm, enveloping chair that cradled her body. She was only vaguely aware as her point of view changed to accommodate her move into the Headmaster's office, and she fell completely into the magic of the school.

The overwhelming sensations quickly sorted themselves out, being muted at first, but inexorably growing stronger. Salazar pointed out several key points, and a few new functions she could activate, but he was steadily growing fainter even as her submersion grew more complete. She hardly noticed when he faded to nothing but a vague awareness in the back of her mind. However, she most distinctly felt it when someone tried to pull the power of the school away from her.

It was just a faint tug on the edges, and some power began to bleed away. Ginny quickly tied off the leak, but the tug returned, trying to pull more away. Ginny eyed it carefully. Technically, only the headmaster should be able to access the school's power, but she had the strange sense that an heir of a founder would have the required connection to do so as well. Ginny hardly thought before she sealed off the tug once more, pulling the power away from whomever was trying for it. She couldn't really think straight, submerged in the power as she was, but she felt that it really wouldn't be a good thing to lose any power. The founder brat could fight for himself, damnit!

A faint encouragement and amusement floated up behind her, and Ginny comfortably sat her awareness in the middle of the school wards once more, watching for anymore breaches and keeping her eyes on those people trying to fight their way inside. Thus, her attention quickly went to those trying to breach the wards once more when she saw the people begin to suddenly grow weary and wink 'grey' on the wards, marking them unconscious. She checked, and all the humans trying to breach the wards were slipping into unconsciousness. Not really understanding why, she quickly ordered them bound where they lay. The remaining forces were non-human, trolls and giants, hags and the like, and she quickly locked them outside the wards. Slowly, without their higher direction they fidgeted, and then slowly dispersed.

Ginny was unaware of time passing, but people quickly appeared outside the wards. Unsure if she should lock them out as well, she tried to formulate a question for the sentience she _knew_ had been helping her earlier. She didn't know what had happened to him, but she knew he would be able to help her. The only answer she got was a nudge towards a function. She dipped into it – and suddenly she could think independently of the wards once more. She could also see, and she was looking out at a haggard looking Harry and her brother, both of whom were aiding an unconscious Hermione. Ginny put her hands to her mouth and then glanced at her transparent appearance in shock. She quickly tapped her hand to forehead.

"Okay, go figure. Hologram. Harry, is that really you?"

Harry was watching her very curiously before he smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's me, Ginny." Her raised eyebrow made him smile. "I killed a basilisk for you my first year, when you were possessed by Tom, using Godric's sword."

Ginny smiled brightly, feeling the beginnings of a wicked headache, and she glanced over his group with a careful eye. "So, Voldemort is dead?"

Harry gave her the brightest smile she'd seen him wear since he'd last played Quidditch with her. "Yeah, he's dead. He got really distracted for some reason, so I got a pretty clean shot in at him."

Ginny blinked, and then covered her mouth with her hands as she called out for Salazar. All she got in return was a weak reassurance. She fought back her grief, and turned a weak smile back to Harry. "Does that mean I can release the wards? There are probably about … eighty-three unconscious Death Eaters bound just inside the wards. You'll want to pick those up."

_Fin_

Ginny remembered Harry's gobsmacked expression well. He couldn't believe she was keyed into the wards, but she had promised an explanation later as her headache was beginning to make her vision feel black. She'd released the wards when he'd sent one of his friends for a squadron of aurors to arrest and port key away the Death Eaters on the grounds, and as soon as she released the power, she'd blacked out.

She'd woken two days later, to find herself inside the headmaster's office with no recollection of how she'd gotten there. A house elf had been taking care of her from what she could tell, and her first action had been to start walking. She'd stopped when she'd felt the continued connection to the castle, and she'd stopped to ask for Salazar. He'd given her another wave of reassurance, stronger than before and she'd calmed some. She'd left the room, and made her way to the Great Hall, barely acknowledging that she was heading there _knowing_ that was where McGonagall and Harry were.

Once she'd arrived, though, the questions were piled upon her. The first one on the list was from a desperate McGonagall asking what had happened to her status as Headmistress? Ginny had swallowed that hard, and sheepishly answered that Salazar had apparently transferred that to her from what she could tell, but she honestly reassured McGonagall she'd see about having him give it back to her as soon as possible. However, when she tried to pose the question to him, he didn't respond. Then she got to explain everything she knew of Salazar to them, how she was talking to him, and how he even existed. Harry found the prank hilarious, but then again, he was apparently riding a high still from defeating Voldemort. The smile didn't seem able to leave his face, and his eyes were exceptionally bright. Ginny found herself admiring him, but in the way one would a brother or a dear friend. The realization that she didn't care for him anymore clenched her heart; she began answering the question mechanically, but most people didn't notice as most of her answers now were 'I don't know'.

When they finally ran out of questions, and Ginny reassured McGonagall that she would contact her as soon as Salazar was able to speak to her again, Ginny left to wander the castle. She'd been alone for about a half-hour when Harry found her again. Her heart clenched once more, but she forced a smile for him. The conversation … had been tense.

"_Hey Ginny, it's good to see you." _

_Ginny smiled tersely, but even though she knew her expression couldn't be very friendly, he still retained his bright smile._

"_Hello Harry, it's good to see you too."_

"_Yeah," He trailed off slightly, but gently rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'm proud of how you handled the castle's defence, you know. You did really well."_

_She shrugged the compliment off. "I had a lot of help from Salazar."_

"_But you took the responsibility without question. I wouldn't have won if you hadn't kept Voldemort from getting at the castle." He looked at her quizzically as she blushed. "What's with the blush?"_

"_Oh, well. When he was trying to get at the power of the castle I couldn't even remember who might be trying for it. I was just thinking obsessively that I needed every scrap of power, and … well, I kind of was being possessive. I couldn't even remember Voldemort when I refused to allow it to go off. I turned back two port-keys that might have been people wanting refuge!"_

_Harry blinked, and gave her a surprisingly serious look. "Ginny, those two port-keys were groups of Death Eaters. They'd thought they'd have controlled Hogwarts by then; they were reinforcement to take down the castle." He gave her a lopsided grin. "It was a little nasty watching them land back on top of the others who were fighting, but it protected you and dented his forces. Apparently port-key whiplash isn't very nice."_

_Ginny felt Salazar being smug, and she sent a thought of flipping him off. "Oh."_

"_Oh, indeed."_

_They stood there, then, looking at each other rather awkwardly. Ginny looked Harry over and was quite impressed with his transformation. He was stronger, clearly, with a powerful build and a confident air. His eyes were unnaturally bright; she didn't think it was just his good mood, but he looked far less burdened than he had for most of the years she'd known him. She was also surprised to note that his scar was several times less noticeable; it seemed to be healing itself over. She supposed it would be completely gone in a few months, and she felt very happy for him. As the silence grew oppressive, she chose to speak up to try and alleviate it._

"_Your scar is disappearing."_

_Harry blinked, blushed, and then raised his hand to touch the mark and smiled. "Yeah, it is, isn't it? It'll be good to be rid of it; except now everyone knows my face." He smiled for a few moments more, before he turned away. "Ginny … you remember last year, right? At the end of the year? I … I broke up with you to –to protect you."_

"_Yes, Harry, you did. I remember." Ginny felt her heart drop, and she firmly squelched the feelings of betrayal rising in her. Why could she only think of those dark eyes? Why couldn't she find herself still attracted to him? Harry was a fine young man, but for some reason, she could only think of the loose shirt, and straight hair of a Hogwarts phantom she'd danced with only days after Harry had told her those words._

_She came back to herself when she registered Harry's agonized voice._

_"Ginny, I know you may not like me for breaking up with you, but can you at least forgive me? If you want to move on, I wish you well. I –well, I …"_

_Ginny looked up at him, and she suddenly felt both crushed and grateful as she finished what she was nearly certain he would say. "You found someone else."_

_He flipped to face her, looking both grateful and concerned. Ginny gave him a weak smile as he breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. She refused to allow her own disappointment to show; she was only disappointed in herself. She found the strength to smile brightly, and she was glad she could be happy for him. "Who is it, Harry? I'd like to meet her."_

_His relief was almost palpable. "She's an American girl I met; she came over to help support the aurors. Gracia Lewis. I want you to meet her too; I –I still love you, Ginny. You're like a little sister, you know. Family I never had. It was nice, but …"_

_Ginny let him trail off and gave him an honest smile. "You're a great brother, Harry. I still love you, too."_

It was surprisingly easy to say that to him. If only she didn't feel so miserable about loving a phantom in his stead.

* * *

A/N: I will say, that I am hoping for a few more reviews before you get the next chapter. They are already written, so this should be finished in about four chapters. I'm going to wait for about a week, or fifteen reviews whichever comes first after this. Thank you for reading. 

F & N


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was two months before she was able to contact Salazar. In the meantime, she'd continued classes as normal, and McGonagall had spent a lot of time trying to maintain her appearance of being Headmistress, but there was a seemingly palpable difference in her manner, and her association with the castle. Ginny had had to squelch several complaints from the castle itself as McGonagall continued to act as Headmistress until she finally found a loophole to allow McGonagall to act with something at least close to her previous power. Thus, McGonagall was once again Deputy Headmistress. Ginny was surprised at how comfortable she was in the position. It almost fit her better than Headmistress did.

Harry had returned to the school along with Hermione, both of them wanting to take their NEWTs, but Ginny suspected they also just wanted to be somewhere comfortable and normal after the harrowing adventure they'd had fetching and destroying the horcruxes.

However, when she finally managed to contact Salazar again, she was less than happy with the phantom, particularly after how she had found him. It seemed the castle itself was less than pleased with him, as well, especially with how she had refound him …

_Feb 20, 1997 Hogwarts Headmaster's Office, early evening_

Ginny was speaking with McGonagall once more about the running of the school, as she had found herself having many questions now that she was so intimately in contact with the wards. She could feel all the students around her at all times, and she knew every time someone walked over the wards to leave the school boundaries, along with so many other feelings that were so subtle, but telling. Ginny had opened meeting was discussing the emotions of the castle, although McGonagall had admitted to never feeling such a thing. She had only ever had contact with the wards, and she'd had to concentrate to even see those. She'd been astonished when Ginny had said it was inside her head all the time, although it retreated while she was studying or learning.

However, while she was talking of the feelings of the wards, she'd suddenly felt the castle grow displeased with something, and she'd stopped talking to concentrate on it. The feeling grew in a bubble, until Ginny felt it pop. A flash of colour swept the room, and she saw Salazar suddenly stumble as he caught his feet. The castle subsided into annoyance, and Ginny watched him carefully, feeling trepidation, annoyance of her own, and confusion.

"Salazar? What happened?" She inquired carefully. McGonagall was simply startled into silence, but Ginny watched the apparition carefully, wondering about both his abrupt, and ungainly entrance and the castle's irritation. The castle wasn't particularly coherent in explaining itself, but she was almost certain the castle was displeased with _him_.

His response only galvanized the feeling. "Umm, I was just … I lost track of time, really."

Ginny blinked, her expression closing, but she glanced over at McGonagall who was still staring, and turned back to Salazar and raised her eyebrow. He looked at her with a pained expression, and then looked away. She was surprised to hear his voice in her head.

'Ginny, I can't return the powers of Headmistress to McGonagall.' Ginny opened her mouth, and he rode over her, drawing her attention to the function to communicate silently with the wards. Spoken commands were only needed for dire circumstances, and the informing of others.

'Why not, Salazar?' Ginny sniped. She was surprised to see him flinch.

'Because … Hogwarts has not been so attached to a Headmistress since Dilys, and she hasn't been so forthcoming with one for several hundred years beyond that. Not even Everard was more liked than Dilys, and Dilys wasn't as liked as you are. It's been hundreds of years since Hogwarts has been happy, Ginny! I've rarely seen her this happy. Please, please, Ginny.'

Ginny suddenly felt very small, and the feeling of Hogwarts seemed even warmer than before. She'd never thought about it too much, but the feeling of Hogwarts in the back of her mind really did call to mind a large cat lounging comfortably by the fire. It just felt … content. 'But I can't, Salazar! I'm too young; I'm still a student!' I don't think a headmistress has ever been as young as I am before.' She wailed mentally, feeling rather lost. Salazar looked a little less stricken now; his expression was more pleading or cajoling. The thought made her mildly annoyed. 'Stop guilt-tripping me, Salazar!' She snapped. He immediately bit his lip and stepped back to the wall, purposefully glancing away from her.

'I think you'll be a fine Headmistress, Ginny. Minerva is happy as Deputy; she can remain that, and help you, but you do have the mind for the position of Headmistress. And … I'll be there to help you as well, you know.' He seemed to catch himself on that and hurried to continue. 'You'll always have more power than Minerva could, Ginny. She's … closed to the school. She's not open; Hogwarts can't make an impression, and she's just not the type of person Hogwarts likes as Headmistress. That's why it was Helga who was Headmistress, not Rowena, or Godric or I. We were very focused; Helga was simply open to everything. She could always feel the castle in ways we never could.'

Ginny gently took her lip between her teeth, thinking about it before she turned to McGonagall. McGonagall was still conflicted and confused, but Ginny smiled faintly at her, her thoughts still whirling. McGonagall opened the conversation easily.

"Well? What is he telling you?"

Ginny fidgeted, scolded herself, and then gave McGonagall a small smile. "I … Well, Salazar is telling me about the school and … he's saying it would be … Well, he says the school is –is happy with me as Headmistress."

McGonagall watched her with a blank expression, and Ginny tightly grasped her robes in her hands and looked away, talking quickly to try and stifle the feeling of disappointed her teacher, her teacher that she honestly admired a lot. "It's a lot of interesting history; he's upset because the school hasn't been so open with a Headmistress or Headmaster in a long time, and that he's loath to remove me from the position because, well, because you're not as open as me and the school can't communicate as well with you." Ginny put her hand over her mouth and looked back at McGonagall with wide eyes, verging on tears. "I don't want to take your position, McGonagall, really! I just, I don't know what to do. The castle …"

McGonagall held up her hand, and Ginny subsided. McGonagall then fixed Salazar with a firm look that made him fidget nearly as badly as Ginny had. The sight nearly made Ginny giggle; Salazar really must be feeling bad about something, or else he never would have done anything of the sort. Ginny felt a feeling of almost satisfaction from the castle, then, and she stifled another giggle.

"Tell me, Master Slytherin, precisely why you feel the need to keep Ginny Headmistress and why she can't simply relinquish the responsibility. I don't pretend to say she is a bad person for the job, or that I am jealously guarding the position. I am merely concerned for her and her youth. An older, more experienced person would almost undoubtedly be better suited to the job, would they not?"

Salazar raised his chin in a challenge. Ginny was surprised; he had never been confrontational before. He just didn't seem the type. "I do believe Hogwarts would have a very good idea of just who would best suit the position of Headmistress for her. It is not just experience that is needed; receptivity is another, very important feature so as to interact with the wards."

Ginny was astonished that he was being so rude. McGonagall's eyes were like ice.

"Master Slytherin, although we were at war, we not longer are. The wards are not all important. The Headmistress must run the school, which involves dealing with politics, parents, and money, all of which are fields in which experience is extremely valuable."

Ginny pinned him as determinedly as McGonagall did; she wanted to see the answer he had for that, as those were fields she was very innocent of.

Salazar stiffened once more, looking mildly uncomfortable. He gritted his teeth, answering reluctantly. "I didn't mean … It's not like she has to do everything alone. She has great potential, and you are a fine Deputy Headmistress, Minerva. But the wards can be used in every day, and they are not just for such a complete lockdown as the one we had before. That is only for emergencies, really, but I will say that a less capable Headmistress would never have been able to immerse herself so completely or effectively. Had Ginny not taken over, the powers of the castle would have been stolen completely. Hogwarts would have fallen; Harry Potter would have lost."

"That is all past tense, Salazar." McGonagall glowered, although the compliment had been accepted with a small nod. "And she most certainly does have potential. However you have not yet explained why she should remain Headmistress, and not simply take up the mantle later on."

Ginny agreed with McGonagall; she really didn't feel ready for this. However, that thought brought a surge of sadness from the castle, and Ginny felt her eyes dampen with tears. She really didn't want to lose the closeness she had to the castle. The warmth was very reassuring, and the thought of leaving choked her. She felt herself dip into the grief for a short moment, and then she pulled out once more when there was a surge of joy from the castle. She came to, hearing McGonagall sounding faintly regretful, but also quite pleased.

" – It would indeed be hardly anything of a sacrifice for me, certainly. The students would appreciate it I'm sure, on some level, and so long as there are such allowances, I think I can agree to it."

"Huh?" Ginny asked, before blushing at the ridiculous articulation. McGonagall glanced back towards her, and Ginny ducked her head a moment, slouching into the chair with embarrassment at having drifting off like she had. She glanced back up, and gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry, I missed most of that."

McGonagall looked faintly amused, but she still appeared pleased for some reason. It was Salazar who answered.

"Minerva has agreed that it would appear to be quite unfair to split you from the castle now that you are so closely entwined. The time that has elapsed –"Ginny felt the annoyance of the castle, but it was laced with amusement now. Salazar flinched, and glanced away as he continued. Ginny was curious, but the feeling passed as he continued. "Anyways, you will remain Headmistress, but Minerva will act in your stead for the time being, until you are quite prepared to take the position yourself, which we hope can be after your graduation. Minerva will see that you receive education in dealing with the responsibilities, and will remain in the staff as Deputy Headmistress so you can turn to her for any help you need. I will also be available, should you need me."

He looked uncomfortable adding that, and Minerva shot him a shrewd, but calculating glance at that, one that he missed while looking over at Ginny. Ginny herself barely noticed. She was too happy at being allowed to keep the connection, she didn't really care that she was tying herself into a very complicated job the moment she left school, and likely before hand. She literally threw herself at McGonagall, hugging her across the desk and squealing happily. McGonagall patted her shoulder tolerantly.

"Ms. Weasley, you may be relegated to a position on the staff at graduation if you are not quite ready to take on the responsibilities of Headmistress until such a time as you are ready. I hope you hear that as well, despite the –young master's conviction that you will take to the position like a fish to water."

Ginny quickly flushed and sat back, mumbling a short apology before looking up once more with a brilliant smile. "I can accept that, certainly. Now, er, what do I need to do to give you the authority until I am ready to take full responsibility? Salazar?"

Salazar sighed softly, and she felt herself once again directed to an understanding of what she needed to do, and she stood carefully, gently indicating that McGonagall should as well. McGonagall stepped out from behind the desk so she stood directly in front of the stately young woman, waiting quietly until she would be prompted to her parts. Ginny took a deep breath and began.

"I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, give all active rights as Headmistress to Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, until I am once more able to overtake active duty in my position."

McGonagall swallowed as she felt an awareness faintly take shape in the back of her mind. She'd not felt that before; it had more been like an itch, or a small bump, but now she could almost feel it sitting there watching her. Fortunately, it also sent forth a faint format for her response, for which she was grateful.

"I, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, accept the right of acting Headmistress and will hold the position in trust and with honour until Headmistress Ginevra Weasley is able to overtake active duty once more."

The magic settled, and McGonagall felt mildly disoriented. The feeling of concern from that strange awareness did little to help. When she looked at Ginny once more, McGonagall say that she was looking faintly amused.

"Thank you, Professor, er …"

McGonagall sat down at one of the chairs in front of the desk and smiled faintly at her student. "You may call me Minerva if I may call you Ginny. I think, as we are colleagues and as I will be doing a lot of one on one teaching with you this year and next, 'Professor' would be just a little too formal."

Ginny giggled slightly, although she felt distinctly nervous. "Thank you, Minerva. You can call me Ginny, certainly."

Minerva's expression softened more than Ginny had ever seen. "Thank you, Ginny. I would like to see you … Saturday afternoon, then, to discuss your responsibilities, and the lessons you will be having. I am glad to be able to work with you, but I do expect you to take these lessons very seriously."

"Of course!" Ginny straightened. "If I am going to be headmistress, I have to. I'll see you then?"

Minerva smiled, and Ginny quickly bid her goodbye, idly noting that Salazar had already disappeared. She slipped out of the office, and darted through the halls filled with idly wandering, random students. She found her feet taking her through the corridors until she found herself in the lower reaches of the castle, looking at the small alcove she'd talked with Salazar in once before. She glared mildly at it, and sighed as she felt him in the wards, materializing behind her. She turned and gave him a considering expression. He looked mildly hopeful, but still he looked … out of place, or confused. Something was wrong, apparently, but she couldn't imagine what. She did, however, have something to throw at him.

"Salazar, really. You didn't have to fight for me to stay that hard."

"I didn't want you to leave, Ginny. The castle is so happy, and I can tell you are as well." He answered, smiling sadly, the weight on his stance not lessoning one bit.

Ginny just looked at him incredulously. "And I could almost say you're keeping me here for yourself, too."

She didn't expect that to make his eyes widen. He looked at her for a few moments longer, and then he just vanished.

"Salazar?" She called. He didn't respond; not even the castle reacted, and Ginny grew concerned. "Salazar, what was that about? I'm not upset, you know. It just … where are you? I don't care if you did or not; I am happy." She trailed off. She couldn't sense him around her; he'd just disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short; it's what I have. I got a little distracted by my family moving, and I hope you like this. I should get the next chapter up in a week as well hopefully more accurately. Thank you for reading, please review?

F&N


	4. Chapter 4

To Be Headmistress

Chapter Four

Ginny had searched the wards for him, and found nothing. He hadn't come when she asked, and castle refused to tell her anything about it. She couldn't even get its opinion on the matter, and she stopped asking. To have the castle not answer her at all felt extremely unnerving; it was like it was dead beneath her feet, and she didn't like the feeling at all. Minerva had no answer for it either, and the castle was a dead to her as it was to Ginny on the topic.

Ginny had taken the lessons, and she'd learned the politics she needed. In turn, she had taught Minerva a little bit about manipulating the castle to receive answers and results beyond what she had had before. It was delicate work for her, where Ginny just felt it all the time, but she appreciated the expanse, and the castle grew friendlier, although her access increased very little.

Ginny and Minerva both had told no one else of the arrangements; to everyone, Minerva had always been Headmistress, and to those that had been aware of the switch, they were told the role had been returned. Harry appeared mildly suspicious, but he didn't press. He'd become very laidback after defeating Voldemort, and after a few 'statements' he wasn't bothered by anyone, and he returned the favour in most circumstances.

Summer had been a bit of trial; after a few weeks of lacking contact with the school, she'd sent a desperate letter to Minerva to call her in for even a moment or two so she could just feel the intimacy once more. She was still aware of the school when she was away from it, but it was a distant feeling and completely dead. Her family had been curious, but she'd kept them off while Molly had simply shrugged and attributed it to Harry leaving her, and teenage hormones –which, was surprisingly also a bit of a problem, but not with the boy Molly thought it was. No, Ginny surprised herself by agonizing once more over Salazar, and his continued silence. It was utterly maddening.

Now, it was the end of June, Ginny's seventh year. She had agonized over Salazar most of the summer, and she had expected to see him once she'd returned. She hadn't; instead, she'd been swamped with lessons, and decisions two weeks before school began. She'd gotten to help choose Head Boy and Head Girl, been asked her opinion on the new Defence teacher, and several other small matters related to the beginning of the school. She'd been overwhelmed, and it had only gotten worse when school had begun. It had been three weeks into September before she'd even noticed she had once again felt nothing from Salazar. She'd cried herself to sleep, and then she'd not had time to think of him until Christmas, which she forced herself to spend with her family, it only to take her mind of the absence of the blasted phantom. She'd then thrown herself into the lessons when she'd returned, managing to mask her depression until the time when school began to wind down. Her lessons had been learned well; Minerva had felt that she could easily take over the next year, with Minerva stepping down the Deputy once more.

And Ginny was questioning the wisdom of her decision to hold an end of year ball for the fourth years and up, with the same rules as that of the Yule ball, sans the Champions, with the theme, Masquerade. The cheer the announcement had instilled had only emphasized her loneliness, starkly placing her infatuation in brilliant, unforgiving light. None of the young men who had asked her to the ball had come anywhere near his intelligence, his looks, or his grace. Their manners paled next to the genteel quality Salazar had held, and she felt torn into shreds that he had not once shown up that year, and that she couldn't find the faintest hint of his presence. She'd accepted no invitations, and she could only be grateful that she'd made the ball a masquerade. At least the mask could hide her sadness.

The ball was opened in the afternoon, but Ginny felt no pleasure in it. She was dressed in a flowing ball gown, with red silk overcoat over the dark burgundy dress with a square neck. Gold trim edged the overcoat, and a gold sash tied over her waist, while the trim on the dress was black. Elbow-length loose sleeves, edged in lace, were the last pieces of the outfit, but she wore it stiffly with no real pleasure. Her mask was a black creation with no magic involved, just velvet and ribbon, with black buttons in place of eyebrows. The mask ended after her nose, leaving her mouth free, but it curled around her face, hiding everything else, save the shadowed eyeholes.

She stood alone to the edge of the dancing, barely paying any attention at all to the music twining through the air. She had been asked to dance more times than she could count, but she mostly just spent her time hovering near the punchbowl, paying no attention to those who passed by. When she grew bored, she tapped into the wards, grieving and seething over the absence of Salazar's presence, and watching to see who was dancing with whom, who was missing, and who was wandering about alone. The intrigue was hollow, but it was something to do. It also added some flavour for when she did join in the meaningless gossip, for she knew better than they did of the different partners of the moment. The only other thing she considered was the open invitation Minerva had given her to possibly announce the truth of her status that evening, at any point she chose during the dance. It would be announced again the evening after, so as to make sure everyone heard if she did, but it would allow her to have something to discuss with the students. Ginny had been unable to hide the grief the absence of the phantom had caused from Minerva.

Ginny glanced up idly at some time after eleven and looked into a pair of dark eyes shining beneath a black-green eagle's mask covering the boy's face much as hers did. He appeared the epitome of a Slytherin prince, dressed in a flowing, smooth green shirt with loose sleeves, tight cuffs, and gentle ruffles down the front. The shirt was tucked into black pants with a dark brown belt, and brown leather boots turned down over his ankles. He wore rings on each finger, and a small silver pendant nearly lost in his shirt. She couldn't quite catch what it was, but between his dark hair, slim build and taste in clothes, Ginny felt herself intrigued enough to accept his outstretched hand. He reminded her of Salazar, and she could easily imagine herself dancing with the irascible phantom as the boy led her smoothly through steps that seemed endlessly familiar.

It really was confusing, though; that she felt like she was missing something very obvious, and that Hogwarts seemed so positively _smug_.

She hadn't thought the castle _capable_ of feeling smug.

IIII

Standing at the doors to the Great Hall, and finding herself amused enough to chuckle quietly, Minerva watched Ginny allow herself to be led onto the floor by a boy she couldn't pinpoint. He was either Potter, or someone she hadn't seen before, as she could not pin him for the world. She herself was feeling the smug amusement of the castle, and she began to wonder if that wasn't Salazar himself leading Ginny out. It would explain why she wasn't getting an answer when she asked for a name, certainly. Only the fact that she was listening to the castle, though, allowed her to know that Harry had come up beside her. Minerva smiled, and leaned back against the wall.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Or would you allow an old teacher to call you Harry?"

"Only if I can call you Minerva." He returned. "But I don't see a problem with it. I'm glad to see Ginny finally accepted a dance. After I forced her into dancing the first with me for old times sake, she's done nothing but hide beside the punch bowl."

Minerva smiled wanly. "Yes, she's been a bit heartbroken since last year." She caught Harry's concerned expression and sighed. "It wasn't you, Harry. She fell for another boy, but I think she knew quite well how unstable the fondness was, and how fickle it could be. It's been bugging her ever since."

"Who?"

Minerva just shook her head, and then voiced. "I think it could be the boy she's dancing with now, but I may very well be wrong."

Harry gave him a long look, and frowned, but he watched the dance carefully as it played out. Minerva gave him a small smile. She was glad he was as caring a boy as he was; she was even happier she'd managed to secure his agreement to the post of Defence teacher the next year. She didn't think Ginny would argue with her on that one.

IIII

Ginny slowly began to notice several things as they danced. First was his absolute comfort in the steps, even the most complicated ones. She was barely keeping up with him, and it was his skill that really kept them on the dance floor. Which was odd, as most of the other students weren't doing anything anywhere near as complicated as he was. However, the most pressing issue was the fact that she has asked the castle for a name three times, and it just seemed to become even more smug! It was really getting annoying. Finally, she resorted to normal methods as one of the songs wound down.

"I don't think I've met you before. What's your name?"

The boy smiled brightly, and gently stepped back, tilting his head to smile at her with his eyes twinkling nearly as much as Dumbledore's had. She felt annoyed for a split second before her stomach dropped. Shocked, she reached and pulled off his mask.

Salazar blinked at her, and then gave her another lop-sided smile.

Ginny felt strangely numb as she looked up at him, ignoring the surprised stares of the people nearby. "You …" She started, but a rush of anger at him left her breathless. Furious, not caring that it was futile, she leaned back and slapped him as hard as she could, forcing him to step back. He winced, and brought his hand up to his rapidly reddening face, and Ginny was brought back to earth by a madly stinging hand.

Ginny stopped dead, staring at him in confusion.

That shouldn't have happened.

Ginny stared down at her hand, which was tingling like mad, and then looked back up at the hesitant Salazar. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that this was him, but he had a red hand-print all across one side of his face, and he was touching it nervously, as though unsure of it. Ginny glanced down at her hand, and back up at him, feeling lost.

"You had better not tell me you have to disappear at midnight or –or dawn, you know."

Salazar gave her a gentle smile and stepped forward, reclaiming his mask and then brushing his hand over her forehead and hair, his touch tentative.

"I won't, I promise. I'm here for you, for as long as you want."

Ginny laughed weakly, but stepped back, feeling awkward. "Why weren't you talking to me? I couldn't find you all year …"

Salazar paused, and split away to readjust his mask before he stepped forward and offered her the chance to dance once more. The song was fortunately a slow one, and they began the steps as Salazar struggled to find words.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I was … confused. I told you I am just a piece of Salazar." He fell silent. Ginny leaned closer against him, and he turned away, still dancing slowly. "I'm not … comfortable with the idea of emotions, really. I haven't had any, as far as I'm concerned, before. To have you throw that in my face … to have it be _correct_ … was … shocking. I didn't know what to do with it, so I hid." He grinned loosely. "Not a very mature response."

Ginny giggled faintly and buried her head in his shirt. He smelled … faintly damp, and dark as well. The smell was both chilling and comforting. Both seemed to suit him. He held her close, and Ginny smiled, before stepping back to watch him expectantly. He flushed slightly, looking awkward.

"I accepted it, clearly. It wasn't completely unprecedented with my growing independence, and logically it all made sense. However, my discomfort kept me holding the castle silent on where I was. Then, while I was wandering about I found a possible solution. I don't think I ever brought this up, actually …"

Ginny looked up at him curiously, and he shifted his mask to the side of his head, allowing her to see his very amused expression. She idly followed suit, and then pouted. He laughed.

"Tell me, Ginny, what do you think I, as Salazar Slytherin, excelled at?"

Ginny blinked. "Potions?"

"No, actually, although I wasn't bad at them by a long shot."

Ginny watched him carefully, and blushed faintly. "Well, what then? I can't see you ever admitting to being good at _Charms_."

Salazar shuddered artistically and then smiled back at her. "I wouldn't, no. However, my forte was transfiguration."

Ginny looked at him, and nodded, finding that fairly easy to believe. However, as she kept looking at him, she found herself suddenly gasping. "How …"

"The basilisk. There had been smaller ones growing; I found one that was ill … A determined enough spirit can oust a weak animal spirit, and take over from it. With my available magic, and since I could explain, it willingly allowed me to do so. Thus, I am here. In the flesh." He gave a small laugh, and Ginny just stepped back to look at him in surprise.

"So … this is what you really look like?" He nodded. "You're so young!" Ginny blurted. She quickly covered her mouth, and he pulled her into a hug, smiling.

"I chose to look young. I feel young, really, and I don't want to seem too out of place with you."

Ginny couldn't answer that, so she just tugged on his shirt. They'd stopped dancing, and the music had moved on to something lively and quick. Ginny smiled up at him, and Salazar laughed, before quickly leading her in the dance, ignoring the ideas of the others around them as they carved their own space, and developed a rapidly growing audience.

IIII

By the doorway, McGonagall smiled, and Harry chuckled faintly.

"So, would that be the boy?"

Minerva smiled. "I believe that just might be him. Why?"

Harry didn't answer, but he slipped into the crowd and wandered through, Minerva giving him a small smile from behind. Not many couples could break up and remain so happily close. He really was a good sight as an older brother to Ginny.

Harry himself quickly found his way into the group around Ginny and her companion. A good look made Harry frown slightly. The tall, dark-haired boy reminded him of the diary-memory of Tom Riddle, with only a few marked differences. He danced well, though, and both him and Ginny were clearly enjoying themselves. The end of the dance left the couple tired, and they amiable moved towards the tables. Ginny noticed the crowd and flushed; her companion just gave a wry smile and led her through. Harry followed slowly behind, meeting them there.

"Hello Ginny."

Ginny startled and looked up, flushed with excitement. "Harry! Oh, I didn't know you were here. Did you bring Gracia with you?"

"No," He admitted. "She needed to finish her own schooling, and tie a few loose ends in America. Is this the young man you found yourself in my absence?" He teased.

Ginny blushed, and nodded, while her companion watched him with a slightly uneasy expression. Harry met his eyes and gave him a short look over in return, refusing to be surprised with the slightly odd taste in clothes. He did look very nice next to Ginny, but it wasn't what most of the rest of the students were wearing. And Harry couldn't think of any students that matched his description either, and he'd thought he'd known most of them. However, most interestingly was the boy's discomfort. He was clearly uncomfortable with the meeting, almost shy. But he'd been very bold when dancing with Ginny. Harry shook his head, and held out his hand.

"Harry Potter." His eyes twinkled. If the kid didn't know _that_ …

He clearly seemed to relax. "I'm …" He glanced over at Ginny, who seemed as discomforted as him.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Is there a story behind this I need to know?" He asked.

Ginny laughed tightly. "Just a bit of one, yeah. Harry … Maybe you should just introduce yourself. There is one way to keep it quiet, you know."

The stranger looked down at Ginny in confusion, and she rolled her eyes. He looked as though he'd been chastened a moment before he turned back to Harry and took a single step closer, holding out his hand.

"_Well, pleased to meet you, Harry. I am Salazar Slytherin." _

Harry looked confused at the rather open answer, up until his ears caught up with his comprehension. He jerked in shock, and opened his mouth, answering in kind. _"That's … one way to make me believe you."_ The parseltongue felt comfortingly familiar in his mouth. _"But how?"_

Salazar awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair, and then smiled sheepishly. "_I was a piece of Salazar's soul that was … removed as penance for breaking his promise at the founding of this school. I attached to his magic –removed as another part of his penance- and have developed a consciousness … and an attraction to the lovely Ginny here_." He added the last with a blush, and a flinch from Ginny's elbow digging into his side.

Harry laughed. "_She is a bit of a brat_." Her glare in his direction made him look at her curiously. "_I thought we were still talking in parseltongue …"_

Ginny blinked at him, and Salazar smiled, before leaning over and hissing quietly into her ear. Ginny flushed, and Salazar turned to regard Harry once more.

"_The castle is taking my understanding and routing it to her. Darn thing tends to meddle a little for its Headmistress_." He grunted again as Ginny elbowed him in the gut, and Harry choked and dropped his glass. He stooped and caught it again quickly, but looked back at Ginny in surprise.

"_You said you gave that back to Minerva!"_

Ginny flushed, and snapped. "And would it have made sense if I hadn't?"

"No …" Harry allowed. "But why didn't you?"

"Salazar here disappeared and didn't speak to me for two months, until the castle and I were too attached to want to be separated. Minerva is acting Headmistress for right now, and I'll be taking over next year."

"So that's why she was so amused, …" Harry mused. Ginny gave him a stern look and he smiled crookedly. "She asked me to accept the Defence position for next year, and then she just seemed smug for some reason."

Ginny gave him the same smile back. "Probably because she knew she could hire you without me complaining about anything. She'll be returning as Transfiguration teacher anyways."

Harry noticed Salazar give Ginny a discrete look, but kept quiet. If the founder wanted to be odd, fine. He could have odd. He quickly refilled his glass, and then smiled back at Ginny. "So, when are you going to make the big announcement?"

Ginny looked at him in surprise. "I haven't got a clue. Probably at the leaving feast tomorrow, or we could make it a surprise on the first day back."

Harry shook his head. "No, it would be best to do it tomorrow. Then, the school letters will make more sense. How did you manage to keep them normal anyways?"

"Minerva's acting Headmistress. It's basically as if both of us are Headmistress at the same time. Since I'm not formally acknowledged, the names on the letters are as they always have been."

"Do you think Professor Sprout will mind being returned to just being a teacher?"

"No, Minerva's talked to her. She's said it as though she plans on moving it to one of the new staff members we'll have –there are going to be a number of changes; we've talked them out- and she's been pleased to have the chance to be returned to her normal duties. The greenhouses really do take most of her time."

"Alright." Harry smiled down at her, and cocked his head to the side. "What are the proposed changes?"

Ginny sighed, and began to count off on her fingers. "Well, Hermione is still debating on whether she wants to accept; she could be the History teacher, but she does have a few other plans." Ginny again missed Salazar's discrete look, but Harry was really growing curious about him. "Then, Minerva will be returning to her place as the Transfiguration teacher. Madam Tiffin was not entirely pleased with having to teach, and she really isn't any good at it. Then, you'll be coming in as Defence teacher, and that rounds everyone off."

Harry smiled warmly at her, and toasted her gently. He noticed Salazar hadn't touched any of the food yet, and was still looking sidelong at Ginny without being noticed. "Ginny, could I have a moment to talk to Sal? Just us?"

Ginny looked between them curiously, and scowled faintly at Harry. Harry missed it in the wake of Salazar's deeply suspicious look, his expression laced with worry. Harry simply met his eyes, and smiled blankly for Ginny, his Occlumency as strong as he could make it. Hermione's book-busting ways had managed to give him what Snape never could.

"It's alright Ginny." Salazar murmured. "Really, didn't you say Harry's like a brother? Better to be grilled by him first, than all of your brothers at once."

Ginny nodded slowly, gave both of them sharp looks and then moved along the table idly, not really with any destination in mind. Harry raised his eyebrow at Salazar, toasted him, and then murmured in parseltongue, _"I am honestly glad you and her are together, you know_."

Salazar smiled lightly. "_I'm glad to have your blessings; now I just have to manage to slip within the graces of the rest of her brothers_." He smiled as Harry laughed.

"_I hope you enjoy that. Now, the next question I have is what are you hiding from Ginny? You kept looking at her while she was talking about the staff placements and I want to know what that was about."_

Salazar flinched, sloshing punch over his shirt, and he grimaced as he made to wipe at it. The first pass of his hand revealed perfectly clean fabric in his wake. Harry made a note of it, but filed it for later. Salazar looked back over at him and found him still intrigued. He sighed, and glanced away.

"_It's a bit of an idea I had … I don't think I'll be able to be without a connection to the castle; it would probably be inadvisable for me to leave it for very long, although I think I would be able to do so now that I have a body. So, I was thinking I've been bored with nothing real to do."_ Salazar glanced slyly at Harry and smirked. "_My specialty in life was not Potions as most everyone seems to think, but it was Transfiguration. I could give Minerva a general feeling that that job could be taken, and what you wouldn't believe is that she's grown mildly bored herself with the job, and she would enjoy teaching History of Magic; she actually knows it very well, and I'm honestly a little ashamed of Binns' practice of sending the children to sleep._ _I've_ _nearly fallen asleep listening to him. So, it will be Minerva teaching History, you in Defence, and me in Transfiguration. I know Hermione has already refused."_ He gently brushed his hair aside and gave Harry a truly brilliant smile. _"Think she'll be able to handle the school with that kind of support?" _  
Harry laughed in return, and Ginny shot them both a sharp look from where she was gossiping with her friends.

"_Too true, too true_." Harry answered. "_I'll be very glad to be able to support her, very glad indeed."_

Salazar suddenly stiffened, turned, and glared at the air just behind him. He swiped his hand over, and grabbed something and pulled. Harry stepped back as someone fell between them, and Salazar glared. "Severus Snape, what kind of idea was that, to prowl the dance invisible? I believe you were supposed to be haunting the hallways, or practicing experimental potions in your lab, yes?"

Harry fought to keep from smiling ironically. Snape had spent many long hours proving his worth of trust, and he'd submitting to several inquiries about his loyalties. With Voldemort good and dead, Harry had talked the Wizengamot into accepting him into society with a wizard's oath to Harry to always act in the best interests of Hogwarts, and to maintain loyalty to Hogwarts and it's headmaster or mistress before anything else. Now, however, he was apparently spying on the students. And although the idea was good, he didn't think spying on someone in intimate contact with the wards would be entirely effective. Even now, Ginny was stalking over angrily, while Salazar continued to glare down at the still invisible Snape.

Harry stepped back when Salazar did, keeping his eyes on the other's so he could see where he was focusing. Snape shortly became visible once more, gently pocketing a small phial shortly before Ginny showed up and glared at him. The other students were also looking shocked, a small audience gathering. Snape immediately glared down at the two boys.

"Potter, fancy seeing you here. However, imagine my utmost surprise to hear you two talking in parseltongue of all things. I think that skill is a little rare, isn't it?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to explain. Salazar wasn't uncomfortable in the least.

"It's all well and good you're investigating these things, Snape," He snapped. "But I don't think that really necessitates wandering about invisible. And although parseltongue is a relatively rare skill, it doesn't just follow a bloodline; it can randomly be present in a magical child much like the skill of metamorphmagi. You simply have increased odds with the presence of history."

Snape was watching him, surprised, while Harry was also curious. Salazar shot him an amused glance before he returned his glare to Snape. Ginny sighed, and grasped Salazar's arm.

"Severus, he's here as my date. Can you not become suspicious for once in your lifetime? He's safe, I promise." Her eyes were carefully measured stone, and Snape angrily glared at her.

"Non-students require permission from the headmistress for admission to a school function, Ginevra. You can't just drag in any boy off the street."

Salazar smiled faintly, and watched as Ginny swelled with indignation. "I can drag whatever bloke in here I want, Snape, because I am headmistress and will be taking the responsibility fully next year. What did you think those extra lessons I had were for, a beauty pageant? No, they were for me to take over the school and so I really don't have to clear anything with Minerva. As for my lovely boyfriend here, I met him on school grounds and got to know him; I trust him, so you can go back into hiding in the shadows like a good little escort." Ginny sniffed at Snape's gobsmacked expression, and then grabbed Salazar's hands. "Let's dance, please?"

Salazar laughed, and pulled her out onto the floor. "It would be my pleasure, Ginny. I take it you will be announcing that more formally tomorrow?"

Ginny smiled, and Salazar felt warmer than he could ever remember. "Of course; and you'll be right next to me, you twat."

Salazar's eyes danced behind his mask, and he smiled. "Of course."

The music swelled into a brilliant swing beat, and he held his hands out in invitation. Ginny laughed once more and accepted his lead, and he just smiled in the simple pleasure of dancing.


	5. Epilogue

To Be Headmistress

Epilogue

Harry pulled Gracia closer to him as they both laughed. They were strolling up a dirt road in Ottery St. Catchpole. Harry had insisted that Gracia meet his adopted family, and she had happily agreed. With her schooling done, Harry had apparated over to meet up with her, and then brought her back to his homeland. He really didn't think she had any illusions about what he was planning, and he didn't think her parents did either. He'd seen the book on wedding dresses her mother had rather quickly stuffed away.

They came to the end of the walkway up to the Burrow and Gracia squealed.

"Harry, it's so adorable! I can't wait to see it, c'mon." She grabbed his hand and dragged him quickly up the rough path to the front door, and she quickly knocked on the front door. Glancing around, she poked him in the shoulder and directed his eyes back they way they had come. "Harry, I thought you said all the Weasley's had red hair."

Harry turned, and tightened his eyes. A black haired young man was hovering near the edge of the orchard, twisting his hands together as he watched the house. Harry was ready to stalk over and tell him where to get off, when he noticed the loose, pale shirt and turned over boots. Smiling instead, Harry placed his hand on his pocket and pulled out his second familiar. If he was right, there would be no problem. If he wasn't … well, they wouldn't be hanging around long.

IIII

Ginny opened the front door and smiled brilliantly when she saw Harry with a lovely young woman standing next to him. The woman was as tall as he was, with shoulder length auburn hair, and she led the way inside, Harry following to put an arm warmly around her waist.

"Harry, it's so wonderful to see you. Is this Gracia?" Ginny bubbled.

Harry laughed, and Gracia nudged him with her elbow. "I see someone couldn't manage to keep quiet about anything at all."

"You never said you were a secret I had to keep." Harry returned. He then pressed his lips against her throat and purred, "I couldn't keep my mind off you; how would you expect me to talk about anything else?"

Ginny swatted his shoulder playfully. "Well gee, isn't he just hopeless." She teased.

Gracia twined a hand in his hair, her eyes dancing as she looked between Harry and Ginny. "Hopeless indeed. I don't know what to do with him." She raised her eyebrow to Ginny and Ginny giggled in return.

"I'll never know what to do with hopeless men. It seems we just have to put up with them until they manage to get beyond it." She agreed. "However, my mother and family are in the other room; would you like to go see them? I'm sure the ex-girlfriend isn't the only one of us you want to talk to."

Harry flushed slightly, but Gracia just looked surprised a moment, and then gave her a conspiratorial grin. "He never mentioned that." She gently pulled out of his embrace to turn and give him a reproving look. Harry looked mildly worried. Gracia nodded decisively. "I would have searched you out far sooner. You must have loads of blackmail material and I want to hear all of it."

Harry looked caught, and then amused as Gracia threaded her arm through Ginny's and pulled her into the living room. He followed as soon as he heard the crescendo of cheers from Molly, coming in to find Gracia caught in a Molly Weasley hug.

"Oh, you are absolutely lovely my dear. I am so happy Harry has found himself a wonderful girl, and I wish you the best of luck. Have you started looking into wedding dresses yet?"

Harry stopped in the doorway, feeling bemused, and Ron stumbled out of the upper rooms with a bleary expression.

"Who's looking for wedding dresses?" He demanded, rubbing his eyes.  
Harry just laughed shortly. "You mother and Gracia."

The sleep cleared away immediately. "You proposed?"

In answer, Harry pulled a small box from his pocket. Ron's mouth turned into an 'o', and Harry chuckled. "I think we all know it's coming, though; Gracia's mother was looking through the magazines with her back in America too."

"Where are you going to hold the wedding?" Ron asked eagerly, fingering his own hand where his own engagement ring sat. He'd asked Hermione the second week after Voldemort fell, and she'd not even bothered to say yes: they'd locked lips for about an hour instead.

Harry chuckled lightly at the question. "I know where I want to hold it."

Ron set to ask him to elaborate, but another knock came at the door. Ron turned, mildly confused, and went to answer it as Harry watched Gracia speak warmly with Mrs. Weasley about some female thing or other. Ron's voice filtered back to him from the front door.

"Hello, who are you?"

A warm chuckle sounded, "A friend of the family. Is Harry Potter here? He said I could find him here today …"

"Where's the invite? I'm not letting in some rabid fan." Silence, and then, "Holy mackerel, what are you _doing_?"

It was loud enough that Ginny, Gracia and Mrs. Weasley all heard it and Harry turned to walk over to the front door. As Harry had expected, framed in the doorway was Salazar, holding Harry's coral snake, Skancer, casually wrapped around his hand. Upon seeing Harry, Salazar raised the snake once more as though saluting him.

"I got the message, Harry."

Harry walked straight up to him to take the snake from his arms. Skancer curled up around his shoulders quite familiarly and Ron suddenly glared between them.

"That was Skancer? Harry, what the hell were you thinking, giving him to that stranger? He could've gotten himself bitten!"

"Skancer wouldn't have bitten him, Ron." Harry said idly. "And I would've sent Kisshian, but he really didn't fit in my pocket, and I didn't think your mother would approve."

"Oh?" Salazar said. "Kisshian is?"

Harry swallowed his amusement at Ron's frightened expression and answered Salazar with a straight face. "Inland Taipan."

Salazar looked ecstatic; Ron was ready to faint. Behind him, Ginny was snorting with muffled laughter; Gracia, calmly reassuring Mrs. Weasley that Harry was perfectly safe with all of his snakes. Harry pulled Salazar in, and then turned and pushed him at Ginny. Ginny caught him, and then gasped. "Salazar! What are you doing here?"

Salazar immediately turned bright red, and then shot Harry a dirty look as he answered. "Ginny … Well, first I was seeing whether leaving had any effect on me, which it hasn't so far, and then I … well… it made a good excuse to come and see you?" He added weakly. Only Harry noticed his hand twitch towards his pocket, and Harry ginned wickedly once more. Gracia looked at him, and then at Salazar, and then the snake and she gained a wicked grin before she leaned straight onto Ginny's shoulders.

"Why Ginny, who is this absolutely handsome young man of yours? I think he and my boyfriend are conspiring about something." Salazar looked back at Harry in worry, but Harry himself looked trapped. Ginny glanced between them consideringly, and then started laughing.

"I'll explain it in the living room later, Gracia, it's a really long story. Suffice to say, I met him at Hogwarts, and we, er," She coloured slightly, "really hit it off, you could say?"

Gracia raised her eyebrows at Salazar, and then slowly turned Ginny towards the living room. "How about we make later, now, and we'll leave the poor young man to his plotting? Come Mrs. Weasley, you may have someone else to find a wedding dress for."

Molly eyed Salazar appraisingly, and then turned and followed the girls out. Salazar leaned back against the wall and then glared at Harry.

"That was cruel." He whined. "_Really though,"_ he hissed, _"Could you not have sicced your girlfriend on me? I barely chose the ring!"_

Harry laughed, winked at the flabbergasted Ron, and leaned against the wall next to Salazar. _"First, I sicced my snake on you, not the girlfriend; second, it really wasn't hard to tell you were considering; and third, no one's explained you to Ron yet which is one of the reasons Ginny didn't go through the ringer of introducing you yet, as_ she wants to explain you to all her brothers at once, who, coincidentally," Harry smiled vindictively, "are all coming home to supper tonight."

Ron was indeed watching them in horror, and Salazar dropped his head into his hands, muttering under his breath in Gaelic. Harry just smiled at him, and folded his hands behind his head. Finally, Ron broke the silence.

"That was parseltongue." He said.

"Brilliant deduction, that." Salazar drawled. "I think the hissing might have been a big clue." Harry elbowed him and Salazar glared back, until he glanced into the living room to see that the girls were occupied before he offered his hand and a sarcastic smile to Ron. "Salazar Slytherin, pleased to meet you."

Ron stared back dumbly, and Salazar reclaimed his hand.

"Hence why I didn't introduce myself sooner." Ron nodded short agreement, and Salazar stared back with a small smile. "Mighty brilliant one aren't you?" Ron nodded once more, still staring with glassy eyes. Salazar looked over at Harry, and then back to Ron once more. "You're marrying Draco Malfoy, right? Tomorrow?" Ron nodded twice, then shook his head hard.

"I am not marrying Draco Malfoy!" He shouted.

Ginny, Gracia, and Molly all turned to look at him curiously, as Salazar started laughing uncontrollably. Molly and Gracia shook with silent laughter as Ginny called out, "Good to hear that, Ron. I think Hermione would like that even better." She then turned to Salazar. "Stop tormenting my brother, brat."

"But it's so much fun!" Salazar whined. Ginny glared, and he meekly bowed his head, and then stepped into a more formal bow as well, as he allowed, "but if my lady wishes, I will refrain."

Ginny couldn't help but giggle, shortly followed by Gracia. Molly looked at him even more seriously, and then pulled the girls close once more. Salazar straightened and eyed them worriedly, fingering his pocket once more. Ron, finally recovered, covered his eyes and groaned quietly.

"And we have a second proposal coming right up." Salazar jumped, looked around, and then nodded guiltily to Ron as he flushed. Ron just looked back at him rather calmly. "And you're asking my sister. How long have you known her?"

Salazar and Harry glanced at each other, and then answered in unison, "It's complicated, Ron. I think you'll prefer the whole story, as it will come out later today. Anyways, _I want to see the ring, Sally."_

"_You did not just call me 'Sally'."_ Salazar growled. Harry was surprised he'd managed it while speaking parseltongue.

"_Well, tough. I did."_ Harry returned. Salazar tensed, and then dropped, sweeping Harry's feet out from under him. Harry fell hard, and then rolled to escape the drop Salazar had then attempted. Salazar was now on the floor next to him, and Harry turned to kick at his gut. He connected, but then Salazar grabbed his leg and twisted hard. While Harry was thus incapacitated, Salazar pulled his leg up, and took obvious aim.

"I'd advise taking it back if you don't want to disappoint your girlfriend." Salazar growled once more. Harry looked down at the threat, and then raised his hands.

"Alright, I won't say it again." He allowed.

Salazar released him, and stood, gently brushing off his clothes. "I would advise against even _thinking_ it."

"_Does that mean I can call you 'Zar' then?"_ Harry asked.

Salazar gave him an exasperated look._ "Only if you don't mind me accidentally calling you 'God'."_

Harry paused for a moment, and then gaped. _"God- He called you that? You called _him_ that?"_

"_As long as I can remember."_ Salazar hedged. Harry just burst out laughing as Ron looked at him like he was nuts. Harry just chuckled and asked him to join in a game of Exploding Snap to pass the time while the girls' kept up with their girl talk. Ron readily agreed, and Salazar joined in with amusement. The game lasted until the Weasleys all began to arrive for the evening meal. Molly had clearly left a while before, likely to the kitchen, and Ginny and Gracia simply continued talking. A chorus of squeals told Harry that Hermione had likely joined them. Ron's trapped look commiserated and Salazar looked like he was feeling too ill to laugh. Their privacy was interrupted by the arrival of the twins who looked them over, and then glanced between Harry and Salazar. Harry gathered the cards while Salazar stood, looking pale.

"So, this is the interloper?" One began.

"The one aiming for our little sister's attentions?"

Salazar swallowed and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Weasley and Weasley."

Fred and George watched him carefully, and then asked, "Would you happen to be a 'Slytherin phantom' Ginny mentioned as having pranked the school several times in her sixth year?"

Salazar blinked, and then hedged, "I may have been ... but I'm not sure I can be certain."

Fred and George looked between themselves, and Harry finally asked, "Okay, what did you do?"

A small smiled crawled over Salazar's mouth. "Well … Nothing much."

"Nothing much?" One twin demanded.

"Four days in a row: Water, fire, grass, and fog on every surface through every hall and room but the stairs, and the sacred core classes of Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, and Potions." Fred swooned.

"Before that, there were paper buttons on every wall save those places, and then after the elements were millions of bubbles!"

"Unpoppable, colourful bubbles!"

"I can't believe we missed it." The regret sounded completely genuine.

Salazar looked to Harry and hissed quietly, "_I was just bored!"_

Harry laughed. "Being 'just bored' will probably just make Fred and George more shocked, Zar."

Fred and George stared over at him, and then straightened out. "We admit this mighty pranking man into our family, with permission to date our sister,"

"Upon him giving us his name." Fred corrected.

"We don't have a name."

Salazar kept his trapped look in check and grinned. "How about you just call me Slytherin until we get to the meal? The whole story will come out there, and trust me, it's complicated, so I'm only explaining it once."

Fred and George glanced at each other and held out both their hands for him to shake. He did so without really thinking, and smiled brightly. Fred saluted him.

"Until later, Mr. Salazar Slytherin."

Salazar choked, and hadn't recovered when Bill and Charlie made their ways inside. Percy still hadn't come around despite the end of the war and seemed determined to continue to cause problems and strife, but most everyone was over it. Now, however, Salazar was still uncomfortable facing them two at a time.

"Which one of you got the moniker 'Salazar Slytherin' from Fred and George?" Bill asked. Salazar quietly held up his hand, and got intently looked over.

"Oh, so you would be the guy that non-Weasley red-head told us was zoning on our sister?" Charlie drawled. They looked rather menacing, despite Charlie being shorter than Salazar, as both of them were more muscled. Harry was trying not to move to help protect him, but Salazar seemed to be keeping his cool as he nodded once more. Charlie and Bill looked at each other, and Charlie seemed to abort a motion before they both broke into wide grins. "Gee, Bill, I think this is okay."

"Only one question, Mr. Slytherin," Bill clarified, his eyes twinkling. "What took you so long?"

Salazar blinked, completely put off for a long moment by the question, before he formed a wry grin. "Why, finding an appropriate way to court her, of course. I had to have just the right body for it."

It was Bill and Charlie's turn to look surprised, and then they both laughed, Charlie patting Salazar on the back. "That was a good one, there! Gosh, our Ginny's getting so grown up! I think she's got the best guy she could hope for, a sense of humour and an air of danger." Only Harry seemed to catch Salazar's wince at that, and then Molly Weasley's voice ricocheted into the room.

"_Boys, dinner!"_

Salazar flinched, but Bill and Charlie both grabbed his shoulders and escorted him down the stairs, Harry and Ron following behind. As they came out of the house to the large table set up outside, Bill and Charlie both announced Salazar's presence.

"We give you the Slytherin who is courting our sister,"

"Whose name is as yet unknown,"

"And hope to hear the whole story soon." Bill finished, eyeing Salazar carefully.

Salazar in turn just blushed and made his way to the table, stealing the seat on Ginny's left as Gracia had commandeered her right. Harry took the seat next to his girlfriend with Hermione stealing the seat on Salazar's left in turn. Salazar gave her a warm smile even as he entwined his fingers through Ginny's and gave the best introduction he could for the moment.

"Hello Hermione, Ginny's told me a lot about you; almost as much as Harry has."

Hermione smiled brightly at the two in question and then looked him over gently. "I don't think Ginny's told me anything about you, yet. Who are you?"

Ginny looked around him and answered, "That'll be covered after the meal," She said, loud enough for the whole table to hear. "If we start going on about exactly who he is, the food'll be cold."

"If that's the case, then let us begin." Molly announced, setting the last plate in place. "I'm so glad to see you all, please eat your fill."

The food starting moving around as expected, and Salazar helped himself to some very generous portions. He was still fiddling some with the transfiguration, and eating well helped immensely in how much leeway he had. Ginny had told him he'd have to talk to McGonagall about this once he had it finalized as the issues would certainly be excellent subject matter for many different essays. He just smiled and continued eating, not really thinking about the issues in hand and listening and joining the warm banter.

When the meal was done, Salazar wasn't sure whether to congratulate himself, or flinch in worry. As much as he wanted acceptance, he really was not looking forward to trying to have them accept the admittedly farfetched story – and several other complications due his status. However, as the meal disappeared, every eye turned to him and Ginny. Ginny stood first; she had agreed to begin the introductions.

"Mom, dad, and brothers," She began, nodding to each. Arthur was watching Salazar suspiciously, but tolerantly. He wanted to know as much as the rest. "I would like to introduce to you my boyfriend." She pulled Salazar up gently, and he hesitantly smiled at the people around him. Harry was wearing a wicked grin and Gracia was listening intently. "I met him in Hogwarts first at the end of my fifth year, and then again when he decided to pull several pranks in the school. Then, when Harry went up against Voldemort, he was the one who helped me defend the school. Everyone, this is Salazar Slytherin."

The gaping expressions were rather amusing, and Salazar barely convinced himself to stifle a nervous chuckle. It was hard; it was his turn to take up the explanation now. He swallowed, took a short drink of water as everyone looked between him and Ginny, and then started talking, not meeting their eyes until he came to look at Harry's spell brightened eyes. That had happened when he'd killed Voldemort. The thought made Salazar smile shakily. This was only _family_. No matter how little he knew of the topic, they weren't out to kill him.

"I am actually a piece of Salazar's soul." He began. All attention came to him, and Ron paled drastically. "I am _not_ a horcrux." He affirmed. "A horcrux is a fracture caused by murder and then removed. I was removed from Salazar's soul … actually when he first made the unbreakable vow to the school. All the founders swore that vow, to be true to the school and to uphold the prestige. When Salazar left, he paid the price: his magic, and a piece of his soul. As time went by, and Hogwarts grew in sentience, the magic and I, the soul, gravitated together and merged. As time went by, I grew more and more sentient and now, I have come to care enough to interfere some in the life of the school and to come to actually talk with Ginny." He didn't even notice the bright smile that lit up his face as he said her name, but everyone else did. "I talked with her a few times, and then there were the pranks, and then that fight occurred and when McGonagall could not react to defend the school Ginny stood forward and took the responsibility hardly knowing what would be required." He smiled wryly. "Gryffindor, that."

"Here here, Zar!" Harry intoned.

"Quiet, God." Salazar returned without thinking, and as Harry cracked up, he slapped his palm to his forehead. _"I thought I told you not to do that!"_

"_No, you told me to only do it if I don't mind being called God. Who would mind that?" _

"_Someone with brains."_ Harry only laughed harder, and Salazar rolled his eyes. "Anyways, ignoring the crazy snake-boy," Several people snorted, "Ginny did a lovely job of taking care of the Death Eaters, and then Voldemort tried for the power of the school. Ginny refused him, and, in his distraction, Harry finished the fight."

Salazar hesitated, and then Ginny elbowed him and took up the story. "Salazar then disappeared, as he had had his strength stolen by Voldemort because he had a direct family link that was not overridden by the school head. However, instead of coming out and telling me how to return the robe of Headmistress to Minerva, he hid for two months, until I was too into the contract to want to let it go. He got his way, and then I accused him of wanting me there for himself, and he ran away again."

Salazar blushed; they had an absolutely captivated audience, and he knew the next part was his once more. "I wasn't used to having emotions; I had never attributed them as belonging to me. They were just another memory I had from Slytherin's life, and I hadn't thought myself independent enough to begin to feel again." He rolled his eyes. "I was kinda wrong in this instance, and the realization took me by surprise and, showing the developing maturity I had," His voice grew dry, "I ran and hid."

The Weasley's broke into laughter, and the twins both wolf-whistled. Ginny made a rude gesture in their direction, even as Salazar claimed her left hand as his. Ginny took up the story once more.

"Salazar most recently showed up at the end of term ball and took me onto the floor where he explained what he'd been doing. Lets make the same game he gave me, what classes do you think Slytherin taught at Hogwarts? Harry, you are not allowed to play."

Harry pouted slightly, but the twins and Bill immediately guessed Potions. Gracia piped up Charms, and the others took their time. Ron guessed Potions finally, and then Charlie guessed Transfiguration. Arthur and Molly guessed Defence against the Dark Arts. Salazar grinned.

"Transfiguration was my forte, although I was not bad at all at Potions." _And very into the Dark Arts, but I'm not admitting that to them yet,_ "But really, would I ever admit it were I best at Charms?" Salazar asked, wide-eyed. He faked swooning. "The infamous Salazar Slytherin, teaching _Charms_? I'd be better off with Herbology or Divination."

Salazar looked out over the sea of laughs, but he saw Charlie's deeply suspicious look and signalled for silence. He grinned wryly. "I think Charlie's seen the point of that, though, and the truth of why I was silent for the whole year. I wasn't sulking _that_ long." He sniffed, still watching Charlie intently.

Charlie shook his head. "That's impossible, though." Salazar just tilted his head to the side, his insufferable smirk still in place. Harry recognized that look; they'd spent long hours talking after that ball, and Harry had gotten to know Salazar very well. Harry had concluded he must have been a maddening teacher if that was his teaching manner. Charlie finally shook his head and started speaking. "A strong spirit can possess an animal. That's how Voldemort probably spent his time in Albania, by possessing small animals. However, if what Salazar is suggesting is true, he found a large animal, and transfigured that creature into a mock-up of his old body, possessing it and now being more than just a spirit or phantom. But there are so many complications!" Charlie finished.

Salazar gave him a wry look once more. "Yes, there are dozens of complications. I'm still working on it, but," He gave a deep bow, "I am now truly physical, rather than merely corporeal."

"Where did you find an animal big enough? Large animals are reportedly difficult to possess according to those wizards who practice Astral Projection!" Charlie demanded.

Salazar gave him another self-satisfied smile. "A basilisk is very difficult to possess, actually." Dead silence fell. "This one was young, and sickly. Being a parselmouth, I was able to explain what I wanted and it readily agreed. It relinquished its still-living body; I healed it, transfigured it, and possessed it. It was difficult, and tiring, and I'm still working out several complications, but," He smiled again, his eyes going into the fond look he wore when thinking of Ginny, "it's worth it. Truly, to be with Ginny …" he glanced over at him, and his hand fell into his pocket. It would have been so easy … but it didn't feel right quite yet, so he only leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before he just shrugged. She turned and turned it into a deeper kiss, and he pulled his hand back out of his pocket to pull her close.

They separated when the twins began to wolf-whistle, and it was Salazar who turned a rude gesture their way rather than Ginny. Molly wiped her eyes, and then announced that there was dessert inside so they could all go in and talk less formally. Salazar was both grateful and terrified. He didn't have to address everyone now; he just had to face them one on one.

Charlie was the first to corner him, and he made a point of doing so away from everyone else once they had their apple pie.

"Salazar, then?" He queried. Salazar nodded tightly, his mouth a thin line. Charlie had not been high on his list of people he wanted asking questions yet. "So, you're using a basilisk's body. How are you managing the poison and the stare? I've heard those are both major hazards and hard to eliminate."

Salazar scowled at the wall. "They're both difficult, yes. I'm using a spell over my eyes right now, else I'd petrify people, and I've done tests; my blood, saliva, and just about any other physical fluids are poisonous. No, I'm not going to endanger your little sister until I'm dead sure." He said flatly. "I'm not even going to risk it. I haven't explained yet, though, so please …" He trailed off and Charlie nodded.

"Thanks, I had to ask. That's really something not a lot of people try. Making animals humanoid is usually just an exercise in theory, you know. They can't handle the transfiguration, and usually you can't undo such complicated work."

Salazar smiled thinly. "No, you usually can't. Considered how much I've reworked this, it's never going to return to normal. But, I still doubt I'll manage to get it non-poisonous. It'll be as though I'm a werewolf, I suppose. I'm close to managing to make one function safe, at least."

"Hey, wait." Charlie stopped him, his expression confused. "If your saliva is poisonous, how can you kiss my sister?"

Salazar stopped for a moment, and then pressed a finger to his lips. "I … never considered that. I think … I think it's actually a function of my choice. I've looked it up, and," he grinned wryly, "Basilisk's are not immune to their own specific venom, and are damaged by their stare, and their semen is most poisonous next to their fangs, but not more so than their blood. I think there might be something in intent to detoxify it. I'll have to look into that, thank you."

Charlie let him go with a flustered and confused look. The next Weasley to waylay him was Arthur, and Salazar made a point to bow deeply to him.

"Mr. Weasley, it's good to meet you."

"Good to meet you, Salazar, good to meet you." Arthur returned. "How've you been dealing with the … changes?"

Salazar smiled grimly. "Trying to reintegrate has been interesting, to say the least. I'm glad to find that I can leave Hogwarts now, certainly. I hope it won't have a limit, but I'm sure I'll feel ready to return much as Ginny does, and I doubt it will be worse. I'm going to be stuck there for about forever, I think."

Arthur gave him a curious, but slightly sympathetic look. "Forever? Won't you …"

"Losing Ginny?" He finished quietly. Arthur nodded, and Salazar gently swirled his fruity drink. "You think I haven't considered it?"

Arthur only nodded slightly, and then he spoke up. "No, I know you've likely thought it over. But I just … I'm concerned, Slytherin."

"With good reason, I'm sure." Salazar allowed. "I'm not human; you're correct. Your daughter will likely never have children, although I will say I will do my best to make sure any union of ours is not celibate, and is safe for her." He grinned wickedly. "I find it unlikely I will ever be in much danger. No, she will never suffer the heartbreak of losing me, I'm sure." He paused for a moment, and then met Arthur's eyes carefully. "You're concerned about me treating your daughter as something cheap, aren't you? A passing interest." Arthur's eyes hardened, and Salazar smiled as he met him on level ground. This was a challenge he was confident in. "I assure you, Arthur Weasley, your daughter means much to me. It's … I will admit, it is frightening, Arthur. To think of loving someone, and then outliving them, and knowing I will have to be there for the burial. It's the same fear you have, Arthur, of seeing your wife or children die before you. Someone who you thought would be with you your whole life and then for some cruel reason they are gone before you and you know you'll have to wait before you'll see them in the beyond." Arthur turned pale, then nodded slowly, understanding. "I've got more fear than that, though, Arthur." He looked up sharply, and found Salazar's face to be ice cold, his grip on his glass white-knuckled. "I know I won't be passing on until Hogwarts is gone. That could in centuries, or another millenium. Either way, it will likely be after Ginny is gone, and I'll been alone ... again."

Salazar smiled grimly at Arthur's silence, and he gently placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder and squeezed gently, before he clarified. "Arthur, if you had known when you met Molly, that you would only be able to live with her for, say, five years, would you have chosen to live with her for the time you had, or would you have passed her over for someone else?"

Arthur glanced over at his wife, still bustling around the kitchen, and the children spread out in the intervening space, and he just smiled gently. Salazar clapped him on the shoulder, and then pointedly looked over to where Ginny was laughing with Hermione and Gracia. Arthur returned the one-armed hug, and smiled back up at him.

"You have my blessings, Salazar. I hope you will have a long time with her."

Salazar smiled back down at him and winked. "The Weasleys seem a tough bunch. I'm sure she'll be around for many years no matter what happens. I don't think there's much that could stop her, hm?"

Arthur laughed, and Molly came bustling over with a bright smile. As she came near, Arthur pulled her into a warm hug and pecked her on the cheek. She laughed, and asked what that had been for. He just smiled and kept watching her, and Salazar bowed genially to her as well.

"Good evening, Molly. The food has been absolutely delightful, and it makes for a most wonderful evening."

She smiled warmly back and laughed. "I'm glad to hear it, Salazar, glad to hear it. I also have seen your eyes on my daughter." Salazar laughed delightedly, and Molly fought down a smile as she shook her finger at him. "I had better hear of you taking good care of her, young man," She appeared slightly awkward with the address, but he just grinned and she continued, "but I think my men folk will have made sure you got that clear."

"I would think so, Molly." Salazar reassured her. "Now, if you don't mind I'd like to see about something …"

Leaving Arthur and Molly still holding each other, Salazar slipped past the Weasley brothers to Ginny as Harry was laughing at another joke the girl's had pulled. He pulled Ginny up into his arms, and, catching Harry's eye, kissed her gently before flopping back into her seat with her in his lap. Harry laughed once more, and then put his arm gently around Gracia's shoulder before he smiled and flipped open the small box he'd had in hand. Gracia gasped, and Harry slipped off the couch to kneel in front of her.

"Gracia Lewis, will you deign to be my wife?"

Harry then had to duck the swat she made at his head.

"Harry James Potter, you are so thick!" She caught a handful of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss that garnered several wolf-whistles before she let him go. "Of course I'll marry you." She murmured before she returned to kissing him.

Salazar laughed with the rest of them, but he was mostly trying to work out how to ask Ginny himself. Ginny met his eye for a moment, and Salazar finally just smiled thinly and removed the box he'd gotten for her from his pocket. Ginny covered her mouth, and Salazar slipped off the couch himself, finding the other people disappearing from his awareness. He couldn't say a word, though.

Ginny's kiss told him he really didn't have to.

* * *

And this is actually done, now. There is a possibility of a sequel, but please don't hold your breath. I have other stories I want to try and finish, that I hope some of you will also enjoy. 

Thank you for reading, please review.

Fire and Napalm


End file.
